Merlins Calling
by eastwood101
Summary: Merlin feels a pull towards an unknown force speaking in a strange tongue and finds a part of himself he never realised was missing. A different interpretation to Merlins encounter with the Great Dragon.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fan fiction. Enjoy.

Summary: The story is set in the first episode when Merlin meets the Great Dragon. I felt a longer encounter was needed between the two characters, which was hard due to the short episodes.

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin or its characters.

Merlin walked down the dark empty corridor past the table where he had deceived the guards with the runaway die. He chuckled to himself as he remembered the look of astonishment and bewilderment on the guards faces as the die evaded them. He continued down the corridor holding the torch in one hand, its flames dancing as his shadow was cast upon the stone walls. His footsteps echoed in the corridor and his breath hitched as heard the now familiar magical tongue whisper to him.

"Merlinnnn". The voice sounded ancient and tired, yet urgent and commanding. He had realised the day before that he could hear the voice in his head, when it had called to him while he was not alone. He doubted anyone could have understood the strange tongue anyway.

He walked past the gates and came out upon a rocky ledge looking over a deep chasm. The cave was lit up in an eerie blue light. His own torch flickered and when out, although he wouldn't have needed it for the unnatural brightness of the cave.

He craned his neck up to the roof to see where the light was coming from, but to no avail. He groaned and gave up instead looking down and shuffling closer to the edge. He kept his distance due to his two left feet. He did not want the chance to better acquaint himself with the floor of the cave, thank you very much.

He felt a warm glow upon his face as he peered over the edge and spotted the source of light. A tiny blue dot could be seen deep down in what appeared to be a bottomless cave. It floated upwards getting larger and brighter. Merlin felt a tingling sensation under his skin as the light came closer. Hot and cold sensations coursed through his body. He trembled and spoke "Show yourself". His voice sounded stronger than he felt. He felt drawn towards the light and he found he could not move.

He could now see the light; it was a ball of blue flames wrapped around a glass ball that was glowing gold as the flames licked around it. The flaming ball reached the ledge he was standing on and slowly floated towards him, Merlin's eyes were glued to the light. He squeezed his eyes shut to stop the pounding in his head, due to the voice which was insistently calling his name, over and over, louder and louder.

The voice suddenly stopped and was replaced by a humming noise. Merlin opened his eyes and was shocked to see the flaming ball over his heart. The flames were licking at his clothes until they burnt into ashes falling around him, leaving him naked.

His whole body felt like it was vibrating, he heard the voice again commanding "Be still young warlock". He could not have moved even if he had wanted to as the flaming ball sunk inside him. Instantly he felt as though he was on fire, yet the burning was an oddly cool sensation. He opened his mouth to scream yet nothing came out as his eyes widened.

He brought his hands to his face and they were glowing blue. He felt ripples under his skin and his heart pumping as through it would burst. He felt himself changing; his ears growing (like they weren't big enough already). His nails were growing longer and bumps were appearing under his skin as though creatures were running under it.

He suddenly felt compelled to walk to the edge of the cliff. The voice in his head spoke "Follow me down". He walked towards the edge and put his arms out and stepped off the edge into the abyss.

To be continued…

Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed. Comments and reviews would be much appreciated. Other chapters have been written and will be posed if the story is enjoyed.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2, enjoy!

…

Instantly Merlin's body started changing rapidly. Morphing. Growing. He had shut his eyes as soon as he stepped off the edge.

He felt the pressure of the air and wind blowing his hair. His eyes hurt and his skin was prickling. His arms started to feel heavier, the pressure lifting them up. The air was being caught under his arms.

Suddenly he was floating. He opened his eyes and suddenly saw everything…

Images flashed before his eyes, he felt more alive than ever. His understanding, awareness and being increased dramatically.

He saw images of the creation of the earth. He saw the landscape forming from volcanic gasses; toxic to any living creature. The earth's surface cooled creating a crust and allowing water to shape the landscape with oceans and rivers. He saw the creation of life forms; from the smallest microscopic creature to the age of the dinosaurs.

Suddenly an egg was born from the lava of a volcano on an island. A blue light filled the inside of the volcano, coming from the egg. The lava turned blue and the whole mountain trembled as it erupted. Lava spurted up into the sky and cascaded over the edges, instantly vaporising anything in its path. The lava covered the island as it began to sink.

Just as the tip of the volcano was consumed by the sea, a huge blue dragon flew out of the water. First its head as gold eyes opened, then its neck covered with spikes, bat-like wings, body and lastly its tail. Water cascaded off its back and wings. The scales glistened like diamonds in the ocean. Its huge ears swivelled around taking in its surroundings like a bat. The steady beat of the large wings sounded like drums in the deep.

It roared thunderously showing its large pearly white teeth. The sound ended almost musically as though the creature was speaking. The spikes along its body quivered as the dragon aimed for the water again. Diving in and then coming out further away with a large sea creature in his jaws. The creature struggled until he bit down hard releasing venom into his prey.

The dragon's gold eyes glittered in concentration as it disappeared, becoming invisible. Its prey flew through the air apparently by itself, blood dripped down into the sea.

Time flashed past as the dragon discovered its abilities and the planet which he lived on. Apes evolved into homo _Ergaster_ and homo _Erectus_ and finally homo _Sapiens_. All the time the dragon appeared to be searching for something or someone. A connection and someone to shares his powers with. His other half.

More images flashed past and the great dragon was finally captured by Uther Pendragon and chained. Forgotten.

His spirit lived on, searching until he sensed what he was looking for…Merlin


	3. Chapter 3

As Merlin regained consciousness upon the ground the first thing he felt was a sense of completeness.

The second thought was that he was lying in the dark upon a cold, wet rocky surface. He suddenly realised he was naked. Merlin quickly sat up as memories came flooding back to him.

His clothes had been shredded from his body when he transformed. Merlin remembered stepping off the rock edge into the abyss. He decided he was at the bottom of the cave.

The amount of knowledge Merlin had acquired whilst falling was staggering, his head pounded as he tried to control the memories that clamoured for attention.

The dragon had transformed him into a completely different being, not even human. Merlin felt calmness washed over him and then warmth in his stomach.

Merlin looked down to his body glowing blue.

He felt his body begin to transform. The pain was intense as his bones began to break and dislocate, forming into something else. He screamed in pain and ended up on all fours.

His skin began to feel itchy and harder, as if bugs were crawling under his skin. He began to grow larger. His neck and head were stretched and his tongue felt as though it was on fire. He dug his hands into the rock and found that he had long sharp claws which cut into the hard rock like it was liquid.

Merlin tried to hold one hand up to his face and it felt was though it was made of lead. So he bent his neck down, further than it was meant to stretch and saw that instead of hands and arms he had muscled scaly legs with sharp claws. They looked like lizards feet.

He saw his long blue tongue dart out to taste the air. He craned his neck around and saw his huge long body and a tail. Merlin felt a tickle in his throat and coughed, surprised when a lick of blue flame shot out from his snout. He attempted to speak but instead roared and shot a huge bolt of flame into the air, lighting up the cave around him.

In his mind Merlin was not really surprised at his transformation into a dragon, but it was still so weird. He felt so powerful yet at the same time not as quick or nimble like a human. His movements were slow and graceful like a lions.

Merlin knew he could fly but couldn't remember how to open his wings, let alone see them. They were carefully folded and almost impossible to see. Merlin stopped trying and instead felt with his mind, preparing himself before leaping into the air. The wings automatically opened and quickly carried him upwards. He flapped his wings and spiralled up.

Merlin landed on the cliff edge and transformed back into his human body. The pain wasn't as intense.

Merlin sprinted out of the cave and down the passageway. The dragon within him was craving to feel the fresh air and fly outside. Merlin ran like a man possessed along the passageways and corridors.

As he rounded a passageway he crashed into an object, sending them both flying to the ground. They both got up before Merlin was pulled from his daze by a harsh comment "MERLIN, WHY ARE YOU NAKED."

…

Hi guys, i thought i might post another chapter after the long long long break i had. hahaha. Hope you like it. A new character might be introduced in the next chapter...


	4. Chapter 4

The harsh yell brought Merlin back to reality…as his brain cleared and eyes refocused to reveal an object blocking his way.

Merlin staggered and squinted his eyes. On second thought the object appeared to be breathing and moving.

Merlin blinked again and suddenly a very angry prince was standing in front of him. The said prince had his arms crossed; a frown on his face and his foot was tapping in annoyance.

Arthur's lips began moving, but it sounded as though he was under water. The words were heavy and muffled. Merlin began tilting his head and shaking to unblock his ears.

Nothing Happened.

So he began hitting the side of his head and jumping on one leg. Suddenly there was sound. "MERLIN, WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU DOING. YOU IDOIT." Arthur yelled "for god sake put some clothes on before you start jumping around like a headless chicken."

Merlin started and quickly looked down. His privates were all on display for anyone to see. He quickly covered them with his hands. Then he realised he has just been jumping around and was mortified. He started to splutter….

Arthur held up his hand. "Merlin let me finish. First I find you running around the castle in the early hours of the morning making a racket. Then I find you devoid of any clothing. Now in my presence you behave like an idiot without acknowledging me at all. You better have an explanation for this disturbing scene."

Merlin quickly blurted out with a smile "I sleep walk sire". Arthur looked unconvinced "you mean you were unaware of your actions?" Merlin grinned "yes sire, I have no idea what I'm doing. I've done it since I was little. One time…" Arthur nearly shouted "MERLIN, I do not care. As long as magic is not involved."

Arthur gave him a piercing glare to rival that of his fathers and sauntered off, not before turning around smirking "I suggest you invest in a good lock on your door before any of the castles inhabitants are as unfortunate as I am to witness such a disturbing event."

Merlin glared at the blond princes armour clad back "prat". Merlin quickly ran off down the corridors and the stairs towards his room.

He quickly got changed into his usual servant's attire and raced out of the room nearly colliding with Gaius. "Merlin my boy, why are you in such a hurry. Arthur has just called for you to attend his chambers." Merlin nodded in the old man's direction as he sped out the door.

To anyone who was watching Merlin did not take the stairs to the prince's chambers but made his way out the front door and into the courtyard.

Unfortunately for Merlin Arthur was at that moment watching out his window at the morning hustle and bustle in the courtyard. Needless to say he was very surprised to see the very familiar shape of his servant Merlin, but this time with clothes.

Arthur shook his head "well at least he understood the clothes part!" Arthur made ready and began to follow the footsteps of his servant.

Merlin pushed through the crowd of people at the morning markets, ducking ladders, swerving chickens and little children. At last he was out of the castle walls and onto the paths that led to the forest.

The presence of the dragon was growing stronger within him and he knew he was going to transform again soon.

He ran through the dark forest to a clearing where he gasped and fell to his knees. He clawed at his clothes, ripping his shirt open and yelling ferociously. He fell onto all fours and felt the transformation begin.

The pain was relentless.

Arthur ran from tree to tree in the forest trying to sneak up on whatever mischief his servant was up to. He came upon a clearing where something blue caught his eye. A ripped piece of blue cloth was lying on the forest floor, looking very out of place in the natural surroundings. Surely this was a piece of Merlin's clothing. He looked around finding more and more tatters of cloth.

Starting to get worried he called "Merlin. This is not funny. Whatever you are doing please stop it."

A terrifying roar answered back. Arthur tensed and drew his sword in defence mode. Suddenly a huge crashing was hear as trees were broken and torn down. Arthur became frightened as a huge blue dragon crashed out of the trees towards him snarling.

Arthur pointed his sword in the dragon's direction, calming himself and giving himself courage. "Beast! What have you done with my servant? You will pay for the slaughter of innocents! Upon my father's name I will slay you!"

The dragon stopped as if listening and sat down upon its hunches, cocking its head to one side almost like a dog. It folded its wings and almost knocked itself out with its own strength.

Arthur advanced "I do not fear you, beast!" The dragon shook itself and beared its teeth almost like it were smiling at him. Arthur frowned, he had the feeling the dragon could understand him. "If u can understand me, you know it is unacceptable to prey upon innocents in my father's land."

The dragon blew smoke from its nostrils and dipped its head. Arthur was even more worried, he was used to slaying beasts with no mind of their own, only with the intent to mindlessly kill. "I'm sorry but the law against magical creature's calls for your death."

The dragon lay down, resting its head on its front legs and closed its eyes. Arthur edged towards the dragons neck and raised the sword.


End file.
